Leifang
Lei Fang debuted in the first Dead or Alive game. She is one of the first females to appear in the series, alongside Kasumi and Tina. Lei Fang is much like other female fighting game characters such as Xiaoyu of Tekken, Sakura of Street Fighters, and Xianghua of Soulcalibur to name a few. Not only that, Lei Fang happens to be naive and arrogant. She's a woman of justice and a very independent one. Throughout the series, she seeks to fight Jann Lee to prove herself to him that she too is a strong individual. However, Lei Fang loses to Jann Lee every tournament. In every game, see trains harder to fight him. Lei Fang's fighting style is Tai Chi Quan, which is a graceful martial arts style. History Lei Fang joined the Tournament in order to fight Jann Lee, a martial arts expert who saved her life from a bunch of thugs six years ago. For that, she was very grateful, yet felt that she could have handled the situation herself. After that incident, she mastered the art of Tai Chi Quan and now seeks to prove her independence. Dead or Alive Lei Fang enters the tournament to prove herself. Years ago, she was attacked by a gang of thugs. Before she could defend herself, a young boy named Gi jumped to her rescue. Now she seeks out Gi to defeat him and prove her strength. Dead or Alive 2 Lei Fang is one of the younger fighters and has been called a fighting genius by many. To fight and defeat Jann Lee is her ultimate goal. Jann Lee's absolute dominance in the combat arena only fuels her challenging spirit. Her desire to defeat him is her main reason for entering the Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. In Lei Fang's story mode, she goes on fighting her toughest rivals. The first is Tina, who claims that the meaning of power is strength. Lei Fang disagrees and she believes that power comes from the mind that channels through the body. With that, she destroyed the boulder Tina threw. Next she fights Gen Fu, follow by Helena. After a few fights, she finally fights Jann Lee. She tells him that her martial arts is perfected and she's ready. However, Lei Fang loses and Jann Lee tells her that she's far from ready. In her ending, Lei Fang trains harder. From there, she gazes at the sky. Dead or Alive 3 Lei Fang is known to many as a young genius of T'ai Chi Quan. Ever since Jann Lee saved her from a band of thugs, she has entered DOA to test her skills against his. Jann Lee has demonstrated his superior skills in the last two tournaments, but Lei fang won't let that stop her. "This time... This time, I am going to beat him!" In her story mode, Lei Fang trains very hard, fighting her way to Jann Lee. When she finally reaches him, telling him it is time for him to release the dragon within him, meaning his fury. Lei Fang once again, loses the fight. In her ending, she sees a young boy getting kidnapped. She goes out and helps the boy by defeating the kidnappers. This shows that Lei Fang is a woman of justice. Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball Lei Fang was invited to Zack's Island, believing it was an invitation to the fourth Dead of Alive Tournament. She is quite friendly with Hitomi, and is rivaled with Tina. Dead or Alive 4 It starts with a 6-year old memory, always accompanied by battle cries that sound like they come from a strange bird. The gleaming blade rushes towards her as she feels it may be too late. Then, in an instant, the young man with the embroidered dragon leaps on the scene. He massacres the hoodlums with a single blow, accompanied by a piercing yell. Since then, she has committed herself to reaching the highest plateau of ability, all so that she may exist in the same world as that young man. She must defeat him! Lei Fang enters the tournament to once again fight Jann Lee. She defeats Hitomi after Hitomi demandedly tells Lei Fang that the cabbage she bought is hers. She then defeats Bass after he attacked innocent people after losing his money at the casino. She finally reaches Jann Lee, who once again is not surprised to see her. Soon the building begins to fall apart and they begin to fight. Outcome of the fight turned out to be Lei Fang as the winner. She finally defeated Jann Lee and she headed for the final round. She made to the final round, only to find ALPHA-152. It seems that ALPHA-152 was too powerful for Lei Fang, therefore, Jann Lee saved her and fought ALPHA-152. In her ending, Lei Fang is on the train only to be caught in an "accident". When the train made a bad turn, everyone in train fell including Lei Fang. Then a man accident fell and grab Lei Fang's chest to stop his fall. Angry, Lei Fang knocks the man off the train, though a window, falling into a river. Dead or Alive Xtreme 2 Lei Fang is a genius who grew up with a wealthy family. She is looking forward to a vacation at New Zack Island. She is friendly to all, but she fills a strong sense of rivalry with Tina. Stats *'Power' - 1/5 *'Technique' - 4/5 *'Defense' - 5/5 *'Jump' - 4/5 *'Speed' - 3/5 Lei Fang is not the strongest character as she lacks in power. However, she has good defense as she is a defensive character. Although her spikes are not powerful, her technique works well with blocking spikes. She has excellent counterattacks to make up for her lack of power. Relationships Most of the people Lei Fang meet are rivals. In the series, she really haven't made many friends; instead, enemies. Jann Lee Jann Lee is Lei Fang's primary rival. Ever since Jann Lee saved Lei Fang from the thugs, she perfected her skills so she could prove herself to him and become apart of his world. It's clear that Jann Lee cares for her, even though he doesn't show it, though in 'Dead or Alive 4' after Lei Fang says, "I'm not going to die", Jann Lee replies, "No, you're not." Lei Fang is dedicated herself to her skills and to prove to Jann Lee she is just as strong as him. Tina Tina and Lei Fang are obvious rivals. It appears as if they don't get along and they simply try to teach themselves what the meaning of power is (as seen in Dead or Alive 2). Hitomi Hitomi and Lei Fang are somewhat rivals, but friends at the same time. They seem to have a close relationship when they were together in the opening CG of Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, but then again they seem to be enemies as they are seen fighting over a piece of cabbage in Dead or Alive 4. Status Ayane - Neutral Bass - Dislike (DOA4 Story Fight) Bayman - Neutral Brad Wong - Neutral Christie - Neutral Eliot - Neutral (Unique Tag Throw) Hayate - Neutral (Has a Unique Tag Throw with Ein) Gen Fu - Like (DOA2 Story Fight, Unique Tag Throw) Helena - Like (DOA2 Story Fight, Special Intro/Win Tag Animation, Unique Tag Throws) Hitomi - Like (Friendly Rivals, DOA4 Story Fight) Jann Lee - Like (Main Rival in DOA, DOA2-DOA4 Story Fight, Special Intro/Win Tag Animation, Unique Tag Throws) Kasumi - Neutral Kokoro - Neutral Leon - Neutral Lisa - Neutral Hayabusa - Neutral Tina - Hate (Rivals, DOA2 Story Fight, Special Win Tag Animation, Unique Tag Throws) Zack - Neutral (Unique Tag Throw) Personality Lei Fang is a spunky, intelligent and cheerful 19-year-old student. Practicing martial arts has given her a strong dedication to self-improvement, both mentally and physically. Lei Fang hopes that by honing her own skills, she can eventually help others to do the same. At the same time, her young age and general inexperience with the world around her can sometimes cause her to not fully think things through. Along with a strong motivation for self-improvement, Lei Fang is also somewhat arrogant. She became angry at Jann Lee for helping in a time of need, rather than thanking him for his assistance. She also doesn't hesitate to mock an opponent after a victory in battle. Lei Fang is definitely a woman of justice. She protects and serve the people from bad guys. An example of this is shown in her DOA 3 ending when she saved a young boy from being kidnapped. This also probably shows that Lei Fang is trying to also prove that she can also take on enemies on her own. When it comes to being threatened or sexually harassed, Lei Fang would always start fights. An example of this is during her ending in Dead or Alive 4, when a passenger accidentally touched her breasts on the train. Even if it was an accident, Lei Fang will definitely over react and will harm that person. Gameplay Lei Fang is a very technical character, focusing on powerful holds and parry maneuvers to expose the enemy for counterattacks. She also has an excellent air-juggling game. A common combo starter is the Renkan-Sho-Kinda, which hits 3 times in succession, and depending on the terrain height and launch duration, can hit up to 6 times in succession. Her kicks, similar to Gen Fu, are also excellent combo starters (such as Sanren-Kyaku) and have an excellent execution and recovery time frame. Due to her varying attack string levels, she can be very difficult to counter against. She is most compatible in tag-team battle with Helena and Jann Lee but particularly Helena, for "Power is not always the answer" and thus their combination of intricate techniques highly complement one another. Musical Themes *The Fist of TAIKYOKU Blows Up - Dead or Alive *Grand Style - Dead or Alive 2 *Mayflower - Dead or Alive 3 *Flowerbed - Dead or Alive 4 Other Appearances DOA: Dead or Alive Lei Fang was played by Ying Wang in the DOA movie, DOA: Dead or Alive. She makes several appearances in the beginning of the movie, until she got knocked out by Gen Fu. She also can be seen far away in the beach scene. Trivia *Her Chinese name, Lei (beautiful) Fang (Phoenix), means "beautiful phoenix", which is a common name for Chinese girls in Shanghai. This implies Lei Feng is from the area. *Lei-Fang is one of the 4 original DOA girls who has appeared in every entry in DOA series (not including the motion picture). *Her favorite color is lemon yellow. *In DOA4, it is revealed that she wears glasses. When you press the "Y" button when you select her, she wears glasses. Gallery Image:Lei Fang 2.jpg Image:Lei Fang 3.jpg Image:Lei Fang 10.jpg Image:Lei Fang 5.jpg Image:Lei4_2.jpg Category:Characters